Character Profile: Jūn Jiangtao
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . . Character Profile: Jūn Jiangtao ---- . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Jūn Benjamin Jiangtao, AKA: . "King", __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . -, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- Míng Jiangtao, :::: -- Yàn Jiangtao, :::: -- sister, :::: -- sister, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- Physical Stats: . -- . . . ---- Background: . -- loosely a member of the Jiangtao Criminal Empire, but mostly does his own thing unless needed -- Half-Brother of Yàn Jiangtao -- Half-Brother of Míng Jiangtao -- slightly insane, is prone to metrosexualism that suddenly explodes into unexplicably girlish behavior at random, yet is totally straight -- chinese by birth, with a Korean/British mother, but grew up in Hong Kong, went the UK for University and then moved to South Korea -- more comfortable in english than mandarin -- joined his brothers in the Islands -- married 4 times -- owns PinkCab Taxi company -- owns Pink and Purple Car Service company -- owns concierge service -- invested in several nightclubs -- invested in small record label and into recording studio -- has inventory of high-end military grade weapons mostly for use in music videos or for VIPs to pay to play with, but also for sale and occasional use in emergencies . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Dark Blue Smart Car :::::::: -- White Mini Cooper :::::::: -- Dark Grey LFA :::::::: -- Pink Bentley :::::::: -- Ford F350 :::::::: -- Dark Grey Nissan Skyline GTR, :::::::: -- __ Lotus __, :::::::: -- Pink Ford Crown Victoria TaxiCabs, :::::::: -- Pink Limo, :::::::: -- Purple Limo, :::::::: -- C47 DC3 -- offbooks, :::::::: -- Leerjet -- leased, . -- . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . -- . :::::::: -- AKS74U -- 5'.'''45x39mm -- Carbine Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- modified '''KG-9 / TEC-9' -- 9x19mm -- Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- KBP GSh-18 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Azerbaijani Yalguzag "Lone Wolf" ''' -- 7.62x51mm -- Sniper Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Glock-18 -- 9x19mm -- Machine Pistol, :::::::: -- custom Glock-18 -- 9x19mm -- Machine Pistol, :::::::: -- McHale Arms ''Desert Pigeon'' Gold Accent -- .'25 ACP -- Handgun, (''Desert Eagle small-caliber knock-off), :::::::: -- '''McHale Arms ''Desert Pigeon'' Black -- .'25 ACP -- Handgun, (''Desert Eagle small-caliber knock-off), :::::::: -- '''Walthers WA-2000 -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Sniper Rifle, . - AKS74U.jpg|AKS74U TEC-9.jpg|KG-9 / TEC-9 Gsh 18 l1.jpg|GSh-18 Yalguzag Sniper.jpg|Yalguzag "''Lone Wolf" Glock-18 04.jpg|Glock-18 Glock-18 G3 Intricate.jpg|custom Glock-18 Gen3 McHale Digeon 01.jpg|McHale Desert Pigeon McHale Digeon 02.jpg|McHale Desert Pigeon Walther WA2000.jpg|Walther WA2000 - . . . ---- 'Pets and Animals:' . -- . :::::::: -- Horses, . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Jūn Jiangtao.jpg Jūn Jiangtao.jpg Jūn Jiangtao (3).jpg Jūn Jiangtao (5).jpg Jūn Jiangtao (2).jpg Jūn Jiangtao (4).jpg - . . . ---- Notes: . . . --- --- . . ---- . . . . . Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire Category:Jiangtao Family Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Chinese Category:Lakeside Category:Snipers